


Dancing or Stumbling

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exposure, F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: Lena works late.





	

Lena looked up as the doors to her office opened, smiling at the woman who entered. She's been alerted by security, of course, and forewarned by Kara's texts.

"Hi. Ug, traffic was awful, it took forever to get here. I mean, I know I could have, you know, not bothered with that, but I think it's good to not rely too much on _you know_ so I took the bus and it's pretty far between CatCo and here. So... hi."

"Hello, Kara." Lena tapped at a button on her desk and the glass walls of her office became opaque, shielding them from the rest of the floor. Kara's eyes darted nervously to the walls, then to the still-clear windows behind Lena. 

"Um."

"Lovely view, isn't it? This is my favorite time of day. I love seeing the lights coming on at dusk."

"It is really pretty," Kara said, walking forward to stand just in front of Lena's desk, looking out over the city. Lena's eyes were held by the woman in front of her.

Kara's hair was still in its careful braid, far too neat to have survived the day and Lena smiled at the thought of the woman tidying her hair on the bus, checking her makeup, and straightening the soft pink sweater that covered the yellow dress that Lena loved, the one that left Kara's shoulders and arms bare. That wouldn't do.

"Take your sweater off, please."

Kara startled out of her reverie and tilted her hear at Lena. "Um. Okay."

Lena's eyes tracked the slide of the fuzzy fabric down Kara's arms, over the powerful lines of sheathed muscle, the elegant wrists, the long fingers that immediately began twisting the fabric nervously. Lena gestured to the desk and Kara looked at her blankly.

"Put the sweater down before you ruin it."

"Oh!" Kara did, then twisted her fingers nervously around each other.

"Stop fidgeting."

Hands clenched into fists, then dropped loosely to her sides. "Um. Is this... what we're doing tonight?"

"Would you like to do something else?"

Lena watched closely as Kara considered the question, enjoying the play of emotion across the other woman's face - happiness, excitement, then settling on puzzlement.

Kara worried her lower lip with her teeth. "I'm not actually sure what we're doing."

Lena smiled. "Fair enough. I have work that needs to be done, and it is tedious and makes me irritable. Having a beautiful view makes me happy, and having a beautiful view that strongly implies that I will get a treat when I've done my tedious work is a strong motivator for me. I would like you to be both that view and my treat."

Kara blinked once, and drew in a shaky breath. Her flush covered her cheeks and reddened her ears in a way that Lena found entirely appealing. Kara nodded. "Okay."

Lena smiled, genuinely delighted. "Wonderful. Take off your dress."

Kara nodded again, and reached behind her to the buttons at the back of her neck. She lifted the dress by the hem and it was over and off before Lena could suggest that she take her time, leaving Kara standing in her bra and panties that were...

Lena grinned at the tiny kittens that graced the fabric.

"What?" Kara smoothed a hand over the fabric covering her hip. "They're cute."

"They are indeed. Shoes off."

Kara toed off the sensible flats and licked her lips.

"Now, _slowly_ , take your bra off."

Kara lifted a hand to her shoulder and pulled one strap down. She started on the other, then folded her arms over her ribs, frowning.

"This feels... weird."

"Weird bad or weird good?"

"Weird like it should be bad, like when you have that dream where you show up to work naked and everyone is acting like nothing is wrong but you know that they're all looking at you. Like that? Only it's just you and I'm not sure if that makes it better or worse."

The blush was creeping down the column of her throat, and Lena wanted very much to press her face to that heated skin. Instead she stayed behind her desk and said, "I've seen you naked before."

"I know. This feels different. More intense." She took a deep breath and freed one of her hands, pulling the other bra strap down. She reached behind her back and unfastened the bra, letting it slide down her arm to dangle from her fingers. Her nipples were tight from the cool air of the office and Lena's scrutiny both.

Lena leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand. "You are lovely."

Kara dropped her head and whispered, "Thank you."

"Are you alright with this?"

She nodded, and after a moment looked up at Lena. "Yes."

"Take your panties off, then."

Kara hooked her thumbs into the waistband and pulled her panties down over her hips, letting gravity do the rest before stepping out and kicking them away. She held her hands loosely at her sides rather than trying to cover herself, and Lena sighed, drinking in the sight.

"Lovely," she said again, barely audible though she knew her companion would have no problem hearing her. "I'd like you to get on your hands on and knees on that hideous padded ottoman that I've never understood the purpose of until just now."

Kara snickered, then climbed onto the low, wide surface. "Like this?"

"Turn," Lena said, "A little more. There, that's good. You have a great ass, you know?"

"I, um. Thank you?"

"You are very welcome. Now be a good girl and let me get my work done."

Kare was quiet for only a minute. "I just... stay here?"

"Umhmm."

Kara shifted and looked back over her shoulder, frowning. "I'm not sure I get it. I know what you said, and I think it's like, power play? Right? And I get that, I like it, I like when you tell me what to do, but, really, I just stay here? Because I can, it's not a problem at all, I'm just making sure."

Lena laughed out loud before she could catch herself. Of all the things she wanted from Kara Danvers, silence didn't even rank. Now though... "I am actually trying to work."

"Oh, sorry. It's just..."

"This is new, and you don't know what to do with yourself," Lena guessed.

"Pretty much."

"Think about being calm and still for me, a work of art to be admired." Lena let her voice dip low. "Think about how well I'm going to reward you for this."

"Oh..." Kara's own voice was low, and rasped in a way that nearly made Lena abandon the paperwork in front of her. She didn't, though, and after a minutes of flipping between files and forms Kara asked, "Would you punish me if I didn't?"

Lena froze. She looked up at Kara and kept her voice steady as she asked, "Do you want me to?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe? I'm not sure how that would work. I mean, you can't... _hurt_ me..."

Lena had been so sure she was in control of her evening and how it was going to play out. "Kara, pain isn't the only way to punish someone." Kara shuddered, and Lena felt herself shiver in response. "Is this something you want to figure out now, or can we table it for a later time?"

Kara let out a shaky breath, and Lena could see her relaxing. "Later would be good."

"Good," Lena echoed. "You're okay with this? We can stop..."

"No. I'm okay now. I just needed... clarification."

Lena smiled. "I'm going to finish my work now."

Kara nodded and went still, perfectly still save for the slow rhythm of her breathing. Lena watched her for long moments before dragging her eyes back to the screen in front of her. It was longer still before she could make herself actually focus on the words and numbers in any meaningful way. Then she was focused, the work of her empire second nature and thrilling in its own way. That Kara's body was at the edge of her vision, a constant reminder, made it all the better. She sank into her work and lost herself in it.

Kara's head dropped a little, the first voluntary movement in some time. Lena glanced at her watch, the corner of her mouth twitching up. Alien stamina was an amazing thing.

As was the alien herself.

"Down to your elbows."

Kara shifted, then froze, working through, Lena was sure, what the change in angle would accomplish. Lena let her ponder that for a moment, then said, "Now, Kara." The angle of her body was perfectly oblique to afford Lena the sight of the tip of Kara's tongue darting out to lick her lips. Kara was, though, mostly facing away from Lena, so when she did lower herself to her elbows, Lena had a lovely view of the full folds between Kara's kegs.

"Good girl," Lena murmured. "You are so beautiful. I don't think you realize that, but you are. And you're so perfect when you're like this for me, when you submit to me."

Kara sank lower, her shoulders resting on the ottoman and her arms folded around her head. Lena could see now the wetness gathering along Kara's labia, see the flush that darkened her skin. She leaned back in her chair and sighed happily. "I wish I could keep you like this all the time."

Kara laughed at that, the sound muffled from her face being buried in her arms. "I think we'd both get bored of that pretty quickly."

"Speak for yourself. I'd trade that wall of windows behind me for you any day."

"Lena..."

"Shh. Spread your legs wider for me."

There was no hesitation this time, just a shifting of knees on the padded surface, and an arch of the back that presented her even more fully to Lena's gaze. Lena shifted in her chair, the low ache between her own legs suddenly urgent. She stood, and forced her steps to be measured. She stood behind Kara for a long moment before she ran her finger over the curve of Kara's ass.

Kara twitched at the light touch. Lena trailed her fingers down, then back up the inside of Kara's thigh, up to her slick, hot folds. Lena brought her fingers to her lips, licking delicately at the gathered moisture, humming at the scent and taste. She leaned over Kara, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade, then grinned against her skin. "I think we're both ready for our rewards now, don't you?"


End file.
